Noche de Chicas
by kinky thoughts proyect
Summary: ¿Que tan salvaje puede llegar a ser una despedida de soltera? La boda de Cana Alberona está en puerta, y una inocente fiesta termina por convertirse en un frenesí de adúlteros placeres. ¿Te atreves a descubrir que sucedió? (LEMON EXPLICITO)


Parece una mentira que haya transcurrido ya poco más de un año desde aquella noche; el tiempo voló luego de esa fiesta llena de recuerdos borrosos en la que celebramos ansiosas la despedida de soltera de Cana Alberona, una de mis mejores amigas. Al dia de hoy ella es cómo una hermana más para mi... Y por eso mismo es que escribo estas lineas en mi diario, porque no puedo traicionar la confianza de una amiga como ella, pero tampoco puedo quedarme con la espina de no sacar todo esto de alguna forma u otra.

¿Cómo podria empezar? Bueno, faltaban poco menos de veinticuatro horas para su boda y la organización de la fiesta había sido todo un exito gracias a que ella misma la había planeado con total detalle, ¿Dónde se había visto a una novia planear incluso su fiesta de despedida? cosas como esa la hacen una mujer bastante única. Me acuerdo muy bien que me desanimé cuando una Cana muy emocionada me comentó por teléfono que habían contratado el mejor show de strippers de toda la ciudad para ambientar la despedida.

Confieso que la idea original no me convenció demasiado, púes tenía ya dos años y medio de noviazgo con mi prometido Lyon, así que no me causaba precisamente mucha emoción el hecho de sentarme a ver hombres semidesnudos bailando frente a mis ojos, en realidad hasta me parecia muy inmaduro darle importancia a esas cosas tan vanales que había planeado mi amiga. Pero tuve que relajarme ya que el resto de las chicas del grupo apenas iban a explorar una etapa que yo ya había dejado mucho tiempo atrás, así que cedí pensando que no debía arruinar su diversión por mis propias creencias egoistas, despúes de todo no era mi noche especial.

La mayoría de la velada transcurrió con una aburrida normalidad; hubo algunos bocadillos, licor barato, y finalmente lo habitual en una fiesta cliché: los tipícos regalitos sexuales para la luna de miel, las prendas intímas super reveladoras y los malos chistes de doble sentido. "Vaya pero que novedoso.. " pensé bastante hastiada en ese entonces.

De pronto Cana nos indicó que tocaban el timbre y acudió a abrir, fingiendo una completa demencía al asegurarnos a todas que no tenía conocimiento de quién estaba llamando a la puerta. Abrió a sabiendas de quién se encontraba en la entrada, pues había sido ella misma quien solicitó a los strippers para esa hora. Yo miré las manecillas de mi reloj con un deje de molestía y aburrimiento, pues yo ya sabía exactamente lo que iba a seguir. Así pues, entraron en la casa dos imponentes ejemplares del sexo masculino vestidos como oficiales de policia, uno de ellos con lentes muy obscuros con la ropa muy entallada y una salvaje melena rosada. El otro igualmente fornido luciendo con una puntiaguda cabellera color azul y un tatuaje escarlata en el rostro que marcaba su sonrisa engreída. Ambos parecieron enloquecer a más de una de las invitadas, sin embargo yo permanecía con mi actitud de desencanto recargada sobre el brazo del sofá en donde me había sentado.

\- Muy buenas noches, yo soy Natsu... y el es mi compañero Jellal - Nos saludó efusivamente el mas alegre de los dos.

\- BIENVENIDO BOMBÓN - gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, vueltas unas completas locas solamente por verle sonrerir.

El primero en hacer su "Show" fue el peli rosa, que durante un lapso de tiempo que me pareció eterno; se fue paseando por la sala, acercándose confianzudamente a cada una de las invitadas que emocionadas extendían sus manos para tocar los torneados muslos del joven. Las enloqueció aún peor cuando se quitó la camisa de un solo movimiento, luego retiró sin miedo sus pantalones para quedarse solamente en una breve ropa interior ceñida de color negro. Recuerdo la cara atónita de las invitadas cuando contemplaron aquel primitivo espectaculo; todas las miradas permanecieron fijas en los marcados músculos del joven hombre.

Yo solo contuve la risa y moví la cabeza en señal de lo tonta que me parecía la situación - Por dios.. - exclamé por lo bajo antes de apartar la mirada por la pena ajena.

En esos momentos terminó la canción y comenzó la siguiente, pues la fiesta apenas acababa de comenzar y el segundo stripper decidió empezar su presentación con una energía más activa, ya que no solo se movía un poco al compás de la música si no que también se restregaba aún más contra los cuerpos de las chicas. El extraño tipo del tatuaje me guiñó un ojo pero yo solo lo miré con indiferencia ya que no era para nada mi tipo; Pero la amiga de Cana, Erza, fue finalmente quien se animó a darle una nalgada primero, el soló respondió levantandola del sofá para darle un beso en la boca, ella inmediatamente se sentó sonrojada por la sorpresa mientras las demás se reían y gritaban celosas, algunas estupidices cómo que no las dejaba apreciar bien al "caballero" porqué les tapaba la vista.

Fue entonces que se levantó la hermana menor de otra de mis amigas debido a que Natsu la había llamado a pasar al centro y así poder bailar con ella: no estaba enterada en ese instante, pero después supe que se llamaba Lissana, ella se veía de unos quince años mas o menos pero eso no pareció ser relevante en ese momento, La peli blanca joven se mostró muy nerviosa pero también muy emocionada de bailar con el sujeto, pero aparentaba serenidad para no quedar tan mal frente a todas. Exactamente luego de eso fue cuando la despedida de dio un viraje de 180° grados hacia una dirección que pocas sospechábamos.

El bailarín de rosada melena tomó las pequeñas manos de Lissana para colocarlas en sus caderas, dejando que sus dedos bailaran con libertad sobre su piel desnuda, y sin previo aviso, con solo hacer un gesto le indicó a Lissana que le terminara de quitar la ropa. Ella se sintió un poco abochornada por la petición, pero los gritos de las asistentes comenzaron a animarla a que lo hiciera.

\- Venga que se la quite !… que se la quite ya! - Gritaba contenta su hermana mayor Mira Jane a quien yo conocía mucho mas de cerca.

Lissana accedió mecanicamente y deslizó para abajo aquella oscura prenda por sus gruesos muslos, inmediatamente todas pudimos ver que el Oficial/Stripper en efecto poseía un "arma" ejemplar. Su pene era en verdad de gran volumen, me senté bien y tragué saliva tratando de ver si realmente era cierto lo que estaba viendo, ¿en la sala de la casa de mi mejor amiga uno de los strippers estaba desnudo? No estaba acostumbrada a una situación así, pero lo tomé con calma lo mejor que pude hacerlo. Ni bien pasaron dos segundos cuando Jellal, tuvo la idea de hacer exactamente lo mismo con Erza.

Pasaron sin ninguna pena al centro y ella lo desvistió despacio solamente con los dientes, dejando también al descubierto su admirable falo. Estábamos todas ante dos tipos increíblemente sensuales y atléticos, por lo que las cosas comenzaron a subirse de tono. Comenzaron a pedir acción. Natsu miró hacia donde estaba Lucy, otra de mis amigas mas jovenes, me di cuenta de que ella parecía estar serena, pues intuí que esto estaba ya previsto de alguna manera por su parte pero aún así se le veia bastante insegura de lo que hacía.

Natsu comenzó a manosear a la joven Lissana mientras le hacia señas a Lucy para que se acercara, que en lugar de incomodarse respondió agachandose sumisa a tocar el cuerpo del stripper. Automáticamente, el joven le pidió a le peliblanca que hiciera lo mismo que la rubia, quien no dudó en hacerle caso. Posteriormente y sin que Natsu se los pidiera, ambas comenzaron a lamer intercaladamente la hinchada punta de su erección, el solo les ordenó por ultimo que se bajaran la falda junto con las pantys hasta los tobillos. Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos y terminaron por suspender "el beso" e hicieron caso, para tambien sacarse la blusa dejando al descubierto su sostén.

Erza también fue despojada de su ropa por las sabias y experimentadas manos de Jellal, que la tomó por atrás sin pena, y frotaba su miembro ya erguido contra el cuerpo bien formado de la mujer. Mientras la música sonaba más fuerte cada vez, mis amigas y las familiares de la novia se miraban unas a otras, mientras que Cana tenía puesta la atención en lo que estaba pasando al mismo tiempo que bebía un vaso lleno de whisky. En esos momentos me volteó a ver, y yo hice un gesto de extrañamiento y moví la cabeza en señal de desaprovación, dándole a entender que no me parecía adecuado lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Jellal ya había penetrado a Erza. Solo nos percatamos de ello cuando lo vimos moviendo sus caderas contra el vientre de ella. Para mi sorpresa, la peli roja no puso tampoco ningún impedimento y fue recostada inmediatamente sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, el excitado hombre solo le abrió las piernas y la hizo suya abiertamente. No podía creerlo pero estaba presenciando dos actos sexuales diferentes al mismo tiempo; Lo que yo ingenuamente pensaba que sería una cotidiana despedida de soltera había acabado cómo algo completamente distinto, yo misma no esperaba que llegaran a descontrolarse tanto las invitadas, pues las chicas se acercaron para apreciar de cerca cómo entraban y salían los mojados miembros de los bailarines dentro de las mojadas vaginas de mis amigas.

En ese momento una voz conocida interrumpió mis pensamientos - ¡Atención señoritas!… ¡Esto apenas comienza! les voy a presentar a nuestro último invitado... ¡El señor Frío! - gritó Cana desde el sofá con una sonrisa aun mayor, sin dejar de beber el licor de su vaso.

Entró entonces al departamento un hombre igualmente corpulento como los otros,su cabello era un poco más corto como de color negro azulado, pero este se encontraba vestido con ropa más de aspecto militar y con unos lentes cromados. Comenzó nuevamente una pieza musical y el sujeto empezó a bailar como los demás lo habían hecho antes mientras sus amigos continuaban la faena, poco a poco se fue despojando de sus ropas, aunque noté que él se desvestía más a prisa que los demás.

\- ¿será a caso la costumbre? - o eso pensé tratando de justificar su comportamiento tan inusual.

Las invitadas lo aceptaron inmediatamente sin ninguna clase de demora, y lo ayudaron a que se despojara de su vestidura casi rasguñándolo. Pero el tipo parecía feliz del impacto que provocaba en ellas. La piel del Capitán Frío era de hecho de un color más claro que la de los otros, a raíz de eso su apariencia era mucho más interesante, tenía aproximadamente la misma edad que los otros jovenes pero se veía distinto, cómo si tuviera más experiencia en este asunto.

\- Este es bastante mas guapo que los otros sin duda... - me murmuré a mi misma procurando que nadie me escuchara hablar.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, El Sr Frío estaba desnudo, y su musculatura estaba también al alcance de cualquiera - ¿Seguramente querrán saber por qué le llaman Frío no? - Interrumpió Cana mientras las chicas gritaban como locas.

-¡claro que si! - respondieron todas al unísono entre gritos de locura -Pues... es porque no hay mujer que lo haga venirse en menos de tres minutos - respondió Cana con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Me sentí incómoda pues no estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones ni a ese tipo de lenguaje, traté de mirar para otro lado pero la voz de cana llamó la atención de todas nuevamente - Hay un premio para la que lo logre... ¿entonces, quien quiere ser la primera? - nos preguntó cayendose de ebria, fue entonces que se levantaron al mismo tiempo Mirajane y Bizca; ambas mujeres casadas, mientras tanto Natsu y Jellal seguían recibiendo de atención oral por parte de Erza y lucy que ya se habían turnado para intercambiar y poder probar el sabor de sus miembros.

Mirajane dejó caer su vestido al suelo totalmente despreocupada y yo no podía creer su comportamiento; con tanta facilidad se acababa de desnudar ante el público, se bajó la pequeña tanga que llevaba puesta y en un dos por tres ya estaba teniendo una sesión de sexo duro con el recien llegado, quien estaba sentado en una silla; mientras ella subía y bajaba rebotando sobre el miembro poderoso de aquel hombre que apenas hacía gestos de que no sentía absolutamente nada. Lissana marcaba el tiempo con un cronómetro mientras tanto, pero a los dos minutos El Capitán tomó a Mira por las caderas y comenzó a mover de manera especial las suyas con lo que consiguió que la mujer entrara en un orgasmo dando un alarido. El stripper sacó su pene de la vagina de la peli blanca, y después de darle una nalgada, pidió que pasara Bizca al frente. Así, una a una fueron pasando varias de las invitadas en el orden en que estaban sentadas, hasta llegar a cinco mujeres en total. Cada una llegaba inexplicablemente a los dos minutos y alcanzaban el orgasmo con la maestría del experimentado Sr Frío. A continuación tocó el turno de Cana, la novia.

Con incredulidad la miré pues no creía que le fuera a ser infiel a su prometido justo un día antes de la boda, aunque fuera una despedida de soltera yo tenía en ese entonces mis principios morales muy bien simentados, ya me daría cuenta despúes de lo facil que sería romperlos.

-¡Cana! ¡no lo hagas por favor! - le grité con fuerza pero todas las demás la animaron a pasar, ella sin pensarlo mucho tiempo se arrancó las ajustadas pantaletas, que pudimos observar estaban mucho mas que empapadas, y no me extrañó porque a estas alturas, a pesar de todo, las mías también así lo estaban. Lucy le quitó la blusa y el sostén, descubriendo sus enormes senos. La futura novia se acomodó rápidamente en la verga del Capitán, y a pesar de que no era ni por error la primera experiencia de Cana, se pudo vislumbrar que algunas de mis amigas estaban grabando lo sucedido con la cámara de sus telefonos, yo entré en panico y comencé a dirigirme hacia la cocina buscando salirme de la sala, pero Lissana me detuvo.

\- ¡Sueltame porfavor... yo no! - le dije muy asustada casi temblando de miedo

\- Oh vamos Juvia tú puedes con él… tú ya estás con alguien y tienes práctica - me respondió con un tono de burla en su voz.

-¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo creen?! - decia yo mientras trataba de caminar hacia la cocina, pero las invitadas me obstruían el paso, fue así que una a una me impidieron moverme más de metro y medio del sillón donde antes estaba sentada.

-Ay no seas aguafiestas dijo Cana, mientras se separaba sudorosa del miembro erecto del stripper - eres la única que falta… - Sentí las manos de Mira, entrar por debajo de mis brazos, para desabrochar mi blusa, yo puse las manos sobre las de ella para impedirlo pero fue cuando aprovecharon para bajarme los jeans con todo y las pantaletas, ya que no tenía forma de evitarlo, las demás me habían tomado de las manos.

-¡Esperen! no hagan esto!- gritaba de forma inútil, pues me desvistieron rápidamente a pesar de mis intentos por zafarme. -Bueno, bueno…- dije yo finalmente, ante la imposibilidad de escabullirme. Estaba acorralada, las miradas de todas sobre mí me pesaron mucho, y poco a poco me fueron soltando, mientras yo caminé lentamente hacia el centro de la sala, donde estaba sentado el "Señor Frío" que alargaba sus brazos para recibirme. Todavía con dificultad, me acerqué a él, mientras las manos de las demás mujeres me empujaban a acercarme. Hicieron que me colocara justo encima de su descomunal miembro, que pude apreciar lleno de fluidos de las mujeres a quienes había penetrado anteriormente. Sentí un poco de repulsión por ello pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Poco a poco a poco fui bajando para sentarme en aquella cosa, Lissana abrió mis nalgas con sus manos para que todas pudieran ver cómo entraba en mi cuerpo el falo del stripper. Y así lo fui sintiendo, poco a poco, muy despacio fue llenando mi vagina, y para mi sorpresa los fluidos de los que estaba su miembro facilitaron la penetración, complementándose con mi propia lubricación. Recordé a Lyon, y cerré los ojos para evitar pensar en qué pasaría si se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo.

El Hombre inexpresivo comenzó a moverse mientras me tomaba de las tetas, a las que amasaba sin prudencia. Comencé a sentir placer en sus acometidas que me llegaban a lo más profundo. Me excitaban los gritos de las asistentes animándome, el sonido se mezclaba con el ruido acuoso que hacía la verga del hombre entrando y saliendo en mi vagina. Sentí cómo la sangre se me subía a las mejillas, debí estar roja de la excitación. Me excitó más aún ser el centro de la atención, y ver al fondo a los otros dos bailarines recibiendo sexo oral de Lissana y de la futura novia. El pubis del peliazul golpeaba en mi vulva, Bizca marcó minuto y medio y yo seguía aguantando sus duras embestidas, sentí que estaba cerca el orgasmo pero apreté los músculos internos de mi vagina, atrapando su verga que ya me estaba enloqueciendo. Noté entonces que esto le gustaba a el, pues hizo una mueca y me miró a los ojos por encima de los anteojos... se veía que ya no estaba tan relajado como antes.

-Dos minutos! - dijo Bizca, Las invitadas comenzaron a gritar más fuerte y a decirme que podía ser la ganadora. -Aguanta no te vengas! tú puedes con él!… -decían emocionadas.

Apreté mis labios para contenerme. El misterioso Sr. Frío metió una de sus manos hacia mi vagina, y sintió mi clítoris, que empezó a masajear en círculos. Respiré profundo, estaba total mente lubricada, gocé cada una de sus caricias me llevaban al paraíso, en ese momento me jugué el todo por el todo; lo apreté aun mas y devoré sus labios, pero en cualquier momento estallaria.

-Tres minutos! - gritaron todas a coro

Sentí una espesa descarga caliente en mis adentros y saqué su miembro de mi coño empapado, aún así su pene disparaba chorros abundantes de blanco esperma. Sonreí tomándolo con mi mano derecha y lo masturbé para mostrar a todas que lo había conseguido. No solo había logrado resistir los tres minutos sino además había logrado hacerlo eyacular. Me incliné junto a él, mientras lo masturbaba. El semen salpicaba por todos lados, cayó sobre mis pechos y sobre mi rostro.

Vi momentaneamente el flash de una cámara fotográfica y finalmente, mientras escuchaba los vivas y aplausos de las invitadas dejé caer mi cabeza en su vientre. Por ultimo me volví a unir al extasiado bailarín en una deliciosa mamada que culminaría nuevamente con su eyaculación, esta vez menos abundante pero dentro de mi boca.

\- Me llamo Gray- dijo casi de manera inaudible mientras me veia a los ojos, yo solamente le sonreí con aires de victoria mientras su semen escurria a chorros desde la comisura de mis labios.

Al terminar aquella felación, Cana me ayudó a incorporarme con un poco de incredulidad en su rostro y levantó mi mano, anunciandome a mi como la ganadora de la noche. ¿mi premio? Una ronda mas de sexo animal con los tres bailarines en la sala principal de la casa de mi amiga.

Siempre recordaré esa desenfrenada despedida de soltera, en la que mi mejor amiga nos hizo portarnos sumamente mal a todas nosostras, y sobre todo recordaré cómo me llevé la noche en un concurso que espero repetir el dia previo a mi boda. Ahora ya lo saben, todo puede pasar en una noche de chicas.


End file.
